


Home is Where They Say the Heart is, Mine's Buried in the Yard

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Sort Of, Soul Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU в каноне: Аккерсвязь начинает убивать, когда умирает тот, с кем Аккерман запечатлен.





	Home is Where They Say the Heart is, Mine's Buried in the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Название: строчка из Can I Exist by MISSIO.

Леви не понимает, зачем Ханджи прячет от него острые предметы. Он все равно не может встать с постели последние несколько дней.

Смерть Эрвина сказала на нем быстрее, чем он ожидал. Сожрала стремительнее, чем кремационная печь тело.

Эрвин был его лекарством от чумы, вызывающим привыкание. Его анальгетиком, принимаемым внутривенно. Эрвин был хоругвью, которую Леви не уберег и расплачивается теперь за это.

Смерть Эрвина отозвалась в теле на следующий же день и напоминала о себе все дни после: постоянная боль в затылке, быстро перетекшая в грудь, не давая наполнить легкие воздухом.

Когда Ханджи давала ему обезболивающие, она предупредила, что они вызывают привыкание. Леви в ответ усмехнулся и ответил, что ему не так много осталось, чтобы это его заботило.

Через две недели после этого он не смог встать с постели. Леви надеялся погибнуть до того момента. Надеялся, что его поймает титан, что ему переломят позвоночник, что его разорвут и сожрут, но этого не произошло.

Он пытался убить себя, но попытки быстро бросил. Ханджи все равно заметила.

Леви не понимал и не понимает, как она находит на него время. И зачем? Он все равно умрет, и это даже не пугает. Это просто данность.

Ему бы ненавидеть Эрвина. Ему бы злиться на него за то, что не уберег себя. Леви думает об этом, когда ему нечем заняться. А теперь ему всегда нечем заняться. Дни растягиваются в сплошную серую пасмурную полосу, когда он просто лежит, не в силах даже поднять веки. Разум, все еще работающий, не оставляющий ни на мгновение, заперт в жалкую хлипкую коробку из костей и мяса.

Эрвина ненавидеть глупо. Эрвину уже все равно.

Леви сам его отпустил.

Леви позволил ему уйти, а до того, за годы до того, он вырвал себе сердце и отдал его Эрвину.

Приходит время, и за каждый шаг наступает расплата.

В один из вечеров у Леви получается открыть глаза. Он чувствует себя неожиданно сносно, но понимает, что это значит.

— Зоэ, — зовет Леви, смотря в потолок. Он слышит, как Ханджи встает со своего места и подходит, и поворачивает голову. У нее под глазами — черные круги. Весь этот бардак достался ей одной. Леви понимает. Но все равно просит: — Ты можешь остаться со мной?

Ханджи смотрит на него устало. Леви кажется, он видит во взгляде жгучую жалость, но ему уже все равно.

Ханджи берет его за руку. Ее ладонь кажется горячей.

Ночью Леви рвет кровью. Он давится, опираясь на поддерживающую его руку, держащую голову так, чтобы он не захлебнулся. Как будто в этом есть смысл.

Вторую руку Ханджи держит между его лопаток, Леви мерещится ласковое поглаживание большим пальцем по линии позвоночника.

Когда он падает обратно на постель, Ханджи опять берет его за руку. Леви не сжимает пальцы в ответ, сил на это нет. Ее вторая ладонь ложится ему на лоб, проводит по волосам, убирая пряди.

Странно, но рука, сжимающая руку, горячая, а та, что лбу, кажется ледяной.

Он слышит спокойное и командное:

— Тебе нужно поспать.

И послушно закрывает глаза.

На рассвете сердце, обещанное Эрвину, бьется о ребра в последний раз.


End file.
